


Thank You

by L_Boogie



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 11:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18828199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Boogie/pseuds/L_Boogie
Summary: Just a thank you note to this fandom’s fan fic authors.





	Thank You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Everyone!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Everyone%21).



Thank you. I can’t tell you how much time I’ve spent on this fandom’s relationship tag, losing myself in the works of so many of you. Modern AU’s, canon, divergence, canon compliant, book only, show only... Your gifts were a saving grace during the long wait and I’m here to say, thank you! 

Thank you, thank you, thank you! 

I know so many of you are dissatisfied, disappointed, frustrated, annoyed with the course the show has taken, but I hope this will not deter you from continuing your stories and sharing your work with us. So many of you have stated that you’ll go down with this ship. Well, we’re sinking and this is when we’ll need you the most. 

And that’s the beauty of this site. You don’t have to take what the show runners have done and accept it as bond. You can, and so many of you already have, make this story yours — one that is true to you and the characters in your heart. 

If you’ve already started your own story, I hope you complete it. If you have an idea for a new one, I hope you post it. And if you have work here, I hope you don’t delete it. I’ve already gone back to so many of my completed favorites and re-read them, and they are just as amazing now as they were before this past Sunday. 

You are all truly gifted and a gift to this community — Thank you again!


End file.
